


Going Up in Flames

by anuminis



Series: H50 Art Fiesta 2011 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/28797">H50 Art Fiesta</a> 2011. Prompt by les342 "A Hawaii Five-0/fandom of your choice crossover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with NCIS in which Gibbs and Tony fly over to Hawaii to investigate into Steve's case, because he's a SEAL and in the Navy Reserve *d'oh* Also in my mind Steve and Gibbs know each other and Gibbs is doing this as a favor to Steve!

 

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/ncis.jpg)


End file.
